buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel (IDW series)
Angel was an comic book series from IDW Publishing. The title began as a limited series subtitled After the Fall. This storyline lasted for seventeen issues, after which IDW chose to continue the series as an ongoing with new writers. While After the Fall was plotted by Joss Whedon and considered canon, the canonical status of subsequent issues is more ambiguous. Premise It was the official continuation of the ''Angel'' television series, picking up where "Not Fade Away" left off. The series initially dealt with the consequences of Team Angel's uprising against the Senior Partners, which was that Wolfram & Hart transported Los Angeles to Hell. In this situation, Wesley remained contractually bound to the sinister Wolfram & Hart; Gunn had become a vampire capturing victims under the pretense that he is rescuing them; and Angel's son Connor, ex-girlfriend Nina, and old acquaintance Gwen were working to provide a safehouse for the people of Los Angeles under siege by demons. Angel himself, and a friendly dragon, Cordelia, are forced to live in Hell as Angel discovers he is now human and vulnerable. Issues #1-17 reflect this canonical arc written by Joss Whedon & Brian Lynch, with art by Franco Urru. At the end of After the Fall, Gunn successfully killed Angel causing the Senior Partners to create a temporal fold before they sent all of L.A to Hell. With L.A returned to normal the second half of the series focused on the re-opening of Angel Investigations, and the how the characters dealt with their traumatic experiences. The story also branches off into several one-shots & limited series involving Gunn, Illyria, & Spike. Continuity The events took place after "Not Fade Away", but before "The Long Way Home, Part One". Appearances * Angel (45/45) * Spike (29/45) * Illyria (29/45) * Connor (39/45) * Charles Gunn (27/45) * Laura Weathermill (15/45) * Kate Lockley (14/45) * Lorne (9/45) * Gwen Raiden (14/45) * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (15/45) * Nina Ash (7/45) * Drusilla (2/45) * Betta George (14/45) * Cordelia the dragon * Cordelia Chase (3/45) * James (16/45) * Dez (10/45) * Eddie Hope (?/45) Publications The series included 44 issues, which were later collected in several collections. Issues Collections Spin-offs Several spin-off one-shots and mini-series were also created: *''Lorne: The Music of the Spheres'' *''Last Angel in Hell'' *''Angel Yearbook'' *''Spike: After the Fall'' *''Only Human'' *''Spike: The Devil You Know'' *''Spike'' *''Illyria: Haunted'' Gallery Variant Covers Image:Angel ATF 1variant.jpg|Issue 1 Image:Angel ATF 1_DC.jpg|Issue 1 "Director's Cut" Image:Angel ATF 2variant.jpg|Issue 2 Image:Angel ATF 3variant.jpg|Issue 3 Image:Angel ATF 4variant.jpg|Issue 4 Image:Angel 005 000.jpg|Issue 5 Image:Angel ATF 5variant.jpg|Issue 5 Image:00b.jpg|Issue 6 Image:Angel ATF 6variant.jpg|Issue 6 Image:A7-001d.jpg|Issues 6-7 Image:Angel ATF 7variant.jpg|Issue 7 Image:Angel ATF 8variant.jpg|Issue 8 Image:Angel ATF 9variant.jpg|Issue 9 Image:A10-001b.jpg|Issue 10 Image:Angel001b.jpg|Issue 11 Image:A12-001b.jpg|Issue 12 Image:A13-002.jpg|Issue 13 Image:A14-000b.jpg|Issue 14 Image:A15-002.jpg|Issue 15 Image:Angel ATF 16variant.jpg|Issue 16 Image:Angel ATF 17variant.jpg|Issue 17 Image:Angel17virgin.jpg|Issue 17 (virgin) Image:Angel AM 19 B.jpg|Issue 19 Image:Angel AM 20 B.jpg|Issue 20 Image:Angel AM 21 B.jpg|Issue 21 Image:Angel AM 22 B.jpg|Issue 22 Image:Angel AM 23 B.jpg|Issue 23 Image:Angel AM 24 B.jpg|Issue 24 Image:Angel AM 24 C.jpg|Issue 24 Image:Angel AM 24 D.jpg|Issue 24 Image:Angel AM 24 E.jpg|Issue 24 Image:Angel AM 25 B.jpg|Issue 25 Image:Angel AM 26 B.jpg|Issue 26 Image:Angel AM 27 B.jpg|Issue 27 Image:Angel 28 B.png|Issue 28 Image:Angel28NewYear.jpg|Issue 28 Image:Angel AM 29 B.jpg|Issue 29 Image:Angel AM 30 B.jpg|Issue 30 Image:angel31b.jpg|Issue 31 Image:angel32b.jpg|Issue 32 Image:angel33b.jpg|Issue 33 Image:prv5528_pg1.jpg|Issue 34 Image:angel35_00a.jpg|Issue 35 Image:angel_36_00a.jpg|Issue 36 Image:Angel37bb.jpg|Issue 37 Image:ANGELvariant 38.jpg|Issue 38 Image:Angel 39B.jpg|Issue 39 Image:Angel40B.jpg|Issue 40 Image:41.jpg|Issue 41 Image:Angel41C.jpg|Issue 41 Image:angel42B.jpg|Issue 42 Image:Angel43.jpg|Issue 43 Image:Angel_43_C.jpg|Issue 43 Image:angelb44.jpg|Issue 44 Picture Gallery Image:Angel vs Illyria.jpg|Angel battles Illyria. Image:Los Angeles in Hell.jpg|Los Angeles in Hell. Image:Death_of_Connor.jpg|Connor dies. Screen shot 2012-06-16 at 10.23.16 AM.png|Last Panel of After the Fall, Issue 17 Screen shot 2012-06-16 at 10.22.50 AM.png|Last panel of issue 44, a call out to issue 17 which ended the After the Fall arc. Screen shot 2012-06-20 at 2.08.07 AM.png|Character rendering of Kate Lockely for Aftermath 18 Screen shot 2012-06-20 at 1.57.32 AM.png|Issue #44, Connor and Angel say goodbye Behind the Scenes References nl:Angel (IDW Publishing serie) Angel comics Category:Seasons